This invention relates to aid devices for assisting people inhibited in their movement of especially the hands and/or wrists, such as people who are physically impaired due to arthritis, injury, or other physiological problems giving reduced strength.
A substantial number of people suffer from deformations, chronic pain, and other impairments of the hands and wrists, due to injuries or various diseases such as rheumatoid or other forms of arthritis. Such impairments often render it difficult or impossible for the affected people to hold and effectively to use and handle tools, for example such as a pen, pencil, or other writing instrument, scissors, toothbrushes, kitchen utensils (such as knives, forks, stirrers, spatulas, etc.), and the like.
Many such people are able move their arm, and even fingers, but need strength to grip devices and hold them firmly.
The aim of the present invention therefore is to introduce a device, either single- or multi-purpose aid device, which can assist or enable people with physically impaired hands and/or wrists to hold and use various hand-held tools and devices (such as toothbrushes, keys, scissors, tongs, and kitchen utensils) with greater ease, where the invention especially introduces a tool to assist gripping objects firmly, this being especially suited for users able to move their arms, hands and fingers, only having no strength to take a firm grip on objects. Especially it is an aim of the present invention to introduce a device with grippers to be placed between the user's fingers and an object to be held, so that the holding force exerted by the aid tool does not affect the fingers but only increases the pressure between the grippers of the aid tool and the object.